Ambrose Lexington
Name: Ambrose Lexington Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Kills: One or none Weapon: Chef's Knife Appearance: Ambrose is someone who takes great care of his physical appearance. He exercises regularly, keeping his body toned and thin and his skin in good, clear condition. He has strawberry blonde hair that’s evenly trimmed and usually swept out of his face and kept no longer than ear length. He has small, blue eyes, a small nose, and a cupid’s bow mouth. Ambrose likes to dress professionally and modestly. He prefers simpler looking clothes, generally in colors appropriate for each season. He leans towards sweaters in colder weather and polo shirts in warmer weather. He also likes to keep his shoes clean and often wears nice, leather shoes. On Announcement Day, Ambrose was wearing a dark black suit jacket with a white collared shirt underneath, black pants, and black leather shoes. He was also wearing a silver ring on his right ring finger. Interests: Ambrose is heavily involved in student activities at his school. He is on the football team, playing defense. He is also involved in student council work and does tutoring sessions as well for volunteer credit. Ambrose likes to read about politics and law, and he aspires to go to law school. History: Ambrose Concord Lexington is the second son of George Lexington III and Elizabeth Lexington. He has an older brother, George Lexington IV, and two younger sisters, Betsy and Martha. The Lexingtons are a wealthy family that has lived in Denver for a long time. Ambrose’s family has owned a law firm for three generations now, Lexington and Sons, with Ambrose’s father primarily working as a prosecutor. Ambrose has been raised to try his hardest and to match the expectations of his family. Despite the pressure, Ambrose gets along well with his family, particularly his father and brother, who he greatly admires and looks up to. This means he has been heavily involved in sports and academics since he was young. While he has been challenged in both fields, Ambrose loves participating in them and ensures he stays on top of both, with regular training for football and daily studying for school. Ambrose aspires to be a lawyer and to join his father and his brother in their family’s firm someday, which helps motivate him to do well in school. He also began tutoring students in high school for volunteer credit, but also realized this was something that would look good on college applications. He does his best to tutor and to get people to look up to him as someone intelligent and to follow, believing it is something that can pay off in his military service and in law school. Personality: Ambrose’s family is old money, and he perfectly reflects that. He has been raised to know how privileged he is and how that can get him far in life. Because of this, Ambrose is a bit smug, and often looks down on others for not being as fortunate as he is. He tends to go for more subtle or passive-aggressive modes of attack, but has no fear about getting into scuffles. He also has absorbed some of the nationalistic beliefs of his country and doesn’t show much tolerance for minorities, often belittling them with backhanded compliments. His family does see the mandatory military service as a civic duty, with his father particularly stressing to his children how it will help build character and make them better Americans, and Ambrose agrees, seeing his conscription as something expected of him that he will accomplish with little complaints. Reputation: Ambrose rolls with the popular crowd at school. His wealth and heritage have made him plenty of friends in the upper class white crowd at school. In these groups, he is known to be a gentleman and quite witty towards many subjects. Towards minority students, while he is not openly racist, he tends to be a lot more cutting with some of his remarks. He does prefer to tutor minority students so that he can look better but also get some jabs in at their expense while helping them. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Laurels '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Michael Baird 'Collected Weapons: '''Chef's Knife (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Michael Baird 'Enemies: 'Rozenne Evans, Muhammad Abbasi, Iago Croxley (NPC) 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Ambrose evaluated his options, but was glad to have a good knife, he felt it gave him leverage. This was put to the test, while he sat at a table outside the Southern District Cafe 'Tristanas' planning he was approached by the foul-tempered Scotty Ward. Ambrose played aggressively as they spoke, getting up and brandishing his weapon with ironic 'helpfulness' of intent. Scotty freaked out and ran, cussing as he did so. Ambrose was pleased with the results of his experiment, knowing now that his knife had at least some power to it. He moved on thereafter, still in search of a proper plan for survival. He found Rozenne Evans near the barricades, he spit out a cruel joke her way. He ignored her pleas to be let be and demanded her supplies, cockily until she revealed she had a gun. He decided to try and trade for the gun with his supplies, she refused. He made to walk away from the encounter, but Roz proceeded to fire, Ambrose took a shot to the shoulder but was able to stomach it and lunge back for his revenge. He stabbed her in the thigh, she elbowed him back and landed another shot that grazed his head. He fainted from shock, and woke to injuries and embarrassment, he hobbled away. He took shelter in an abandoned Southern home on the second floor, where he was able to messily pull the bullet and clean and bandage his wounds, all the while musing on the messy encounter and his desire for revenge. Muhammad Abbasi entered the home and called out, Ambrose wasn't able to stay stealthy and was found. Muhammad climbed the stairs but Ambrose bluffed that he he had a gun, it worked despite an ill-considered usage of props to enhance the bluff, and Mo left with words as parting advice. Ambrose ignored the advice and set about fortifying his position. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"...if you really want me to stab you to death, just let me know and I'll be pleased to oblige. I always have been known to help the unfortunate members of our class."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Ambrose, in chronological order. Before: *The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Tristana *Where The Flower Goes To Die *Viridiana *Machismo *Tras el cristal Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ambrose Lexington. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters